Marionette
by B.H.artwork
Summary: Marinette has been akumatised, and Ladybug is a no show. Marionette is definitely the hardest akuma to beat. Where is her akuma? Cat had lost his partner and lost one of his best friends. And now he was worried about losing his life. He was in a flight or fight situation, and he had decided on flight. For the first time in ages, Cat Noir truly felt alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: [Now]

Cat Noir was running across the rooftops of Paris. He was limping slightly and tears were blurring his vision with each blink. His miraculous beeped. Three pads left. Three minutes left until he turned back. His arm felt like it was possibly fractured. For the first time in ages, he actually felt terrified. Cat Noir felt so alone. It scared him. He hadn't felt this alone since his mother left. Cat Noir had lost his partner and one of his best friends. Now he was worried about losing his life. He was in a fight or flight situation, and he decided on flight.

An evil Akuma can turn the kindest, brightest, most caring friend into the most vicious, cruel, and darkest enemy.

Cat Noir shut his eyes to stop more tears for falling. He stopped paying attention to his surroundings and tripped. He fell hard onto a familiar balcony. He simply laid there unmoving for a few moments. Cat took a deep breath as he slowly sat up. A trail of blood ran down his face. His arm felt worse. He looked up into the dark sky and screamed out his anger, pain, and sadness. He felt like he had failed terribly. He flinched as he heard a familiar but different voice yell out from far behind him.

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty! Don't you wanna play with me?"

The childish but almost emotionless voice was heard almost thought out Paris. It was her voice. He painfully chuckled as he remembered what her voice used to be compared to now. Her warm kind voice was now cruel and cold. Cat Noir held his head in his hands and sobbed. Then he realized why the balcony felt familiar. He felt more tears form as his ring beeped again. Two pads left.

He slowly crawled to the trap door and opened it. He fell through it and landed on the floor of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's bedroom. He slumped up against the ladder and took in the sight. Her room was a mess. His breath hitched as he saw the many, many pictures of Adrien Agreste were in pieces, scattered around along with torn pages of fashion designs and drawings. Books had been obviously thrown against the wall. Fabric was torn to shreds and pins/needles were sticking out of the roof. Cat Noir winced from both the sight and the pain he was in. He grabbed out his staff for support. His ring beeped again. One pad left. He slowly made his way to her bed and collapsed onto it. He laid there for a few moments, breathing slowly, and more tears fell. He felt faint. The ring beeped again. Cat Noir could feel Plagg trying to stay in the ring to keep the transformation up. The suit helps to heal quicker but when the suit comes off the holder feels every bit of unhealed pain at once. But the ring turned silver as Plagg was pushed out of the ring while Cat turned back into his civilian form. Adrien Agreste immediately felt five times worse.

"ADRIEN!" Plagg yelled out frantically as Adrien quietly sobbed. Adrien's eyes shut as he was defiantly feeling faint now. He was going to pass out from the pain. Adrien did not want to. He was needed right now. He needed to fight. Paris needs him. Ladybug needs him. Marinette needs him.

Plagg looked pale and was having slight problems with hovering in the air. He made sure Adrien was still alive then quickly phased through the door and flew towards the kitchen in search of anything to charge up his powers. Plagg didn't care if there was no camembert. At this point, anything will do.

Plagg didn't even care that Marinette's parents saw him. He just needed to find something not too difficult to eat so he could recharge in order to help Adrien. Tom and Sabine stared at Plagg. They were confused, concerned, and startled.

"Tom, what is that?"


	2. The Package Past C1

The Package: [Past: c1]

"Marinette, please come down here!" Sabine called. "Coming mum!" Marinette Dupain-Cheng called down as she stood up and left her bed room. It was a Saturday, about 11 in the day. Her mum was standing in the kitchen with a parcel in her hands and a video call set up on her mum's laptop. "What's going on mum?" She asked. Sabine smiled.

The video call started and Cheng Si Fu appeared on the screen. He gave a small bow. Marinette smiled and bowed. "Hey Uncle. How are you? How is China?" Marinette asked. Her uncle smiled. "I am fine. My English is slowly getting better." Marinette smiled as she remembered how nervous she was the last time her uncle visited. She was so nervous about him not speaking English, then relived to find out that he could, though only a little bit. "That's good to hear." Mari said. Her uncle smiled. "China is good as well. You should visit me here some time." He said as he glanced hopefully at Sabine. She smiled and shrugged. "One day we will all go visit." Marinette's face lit up.

Sabine turned to her daughter. "Maybe you could invite a friend to come along as well." Marinette's face lit up even more. She already knew that she had to invite Alya. Then Nino and Adrien popped into her head. "Can I invite three people?" Marinette asked nervously and hopefully. Sabine smiled and looked at Mari in thought. "If it is the three people that I think it is, then I will consider it." Marinette's face lit up. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. Her uncle chuckled. "The more the merry…er?" Marinette nodded to let her uncle know that he used the right words. Sabine cleared her throat. "Just let them know that the visit will probably cost quite a bit. And I don't know when yet." She clarified with a smile. Marinette nodded.

She turned back to her uncle. "So uh, what is the occasion for the call?" Sabine smiled. "Oh right, I almost forgot. Tell Mari about the gift you sent from China." Sabine said to her brother, who nodded. "I sent a parcel. I wanted to make sure you got it safely and wished to see you open it." Marinette took the parcel from her mother and sat down at the kitchen counter. "I found shop that had those. When I saw them, I thought of you. I hope you like it. And take good care of it." Cheng Si Fu said with a big and proud gin on his face. Marinette gave a short bow to her uncle and opened the parcel. When she removed the brown parcel paper, she let out a small gasp. Mari smiled at the possible joke/pun behind the gift.

It was a beautiful Marionette doll. It had jet black hair that hung around it's shoulders and light blue eyes. It had a medium length, flowing red dress with thin white vertical stripes. There was a thick purple ribbon wrapped around the waist and black leggings. The shoes were pink flats. The puppet cross [the cross that the strings are attached to] was pink with white polka dots. The doll had thin but strong string on the joints and limbs. The strings were a swirl of red and white.

Marinette looked up to her uncle and smiled. "Thank you so much Cheng Si Fu! I love it. It's so beautiful!" Cheng Si Fu smiled proudly. "I am so happy you like it Marinette. Sadly I must go now. I will see you again. Goodbye Marinette, Sabine." Sabine and Marinette gave a small bow and waved goodbye to the laptop. Sabine turned to her daughter and had a proper look at the doll. "This is beautiful. This is not too heavy or expensive either. But still, take good care of this Mari." Sabine said sternly but with a smile. Marinette nodded. "I will." She took it to her bed room to show Tikki.

"It's so pretty." Tikki said as she inspected the doll. "It kind of looks like you." The Ladybug Kwami said playfully. Mari chuckled. It did have dark hair and blue eyes. She took it out of the box that it came in and placed it on display in her room, next to her hand made akuma dolls. "I think I will show everyone the doll on either Monday or Tuesday." Tikki nodded. Marinette changed out of her pjs into her white t-shirt, pink jeans and blue jacket. She decided to go down to her local fabric store to get some new sewing supplies for more akuma dolls.


End file.
